Wonder Woman: Knockout
"Knockout" is the fifth episode from season two of the superhero fantasy series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman, which is based upon a character created by William Moulton Marston, who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. It is the fifth episode broadcast on CBS and the nineteenth episode of the series overall. The series stars Lynda Carter in the dual role of Wonder Woman, aka Diana Prince, as well as Lyle Waggoner as Steve Trevor, and Normann Burton as Joe Atkinson. The episode was directed by Seymour Robbie with a teleplay written by Mark Rodgers. It first aired on CBS on Friday, October 14th, 1977. Synopsis Midnight - Wednesday - Washington, D.C. Diana Prince is arriving to her apartment, but as she's going up the stairs, she reacts to two men attempting to gain entry. She quickly whirls into Wonder Woman and as they enter the foyer, she overpowers them. They make a fast exit into the corridor and as Wonder Woman starts to follow them, the red Hot Line phone starts to ring. Joe Atkinson starts-to apologize for disturbing her late, but Diana explains what happened just moments before the call. Joe's uneasiness is well-founded because Steve did not keep a dinner date in Los Angeles; now a kidnap attempt on Diana. Joe is curious... Is this a "Knockout" on the top level of the IADC? Determined to find Steve, Diana will be on the next flight to Los Angeles. 6.30 A.M. - The following morning - approaching Los Angeles. Diana arrives to LA and their waiting for her. On the way to her hotel, Diana befriends her cab driver, Peter. They spot a car that has been pursuing the cab since the airport. After several attempts to drive the taxi off the road, the cab blows a tire. Diana makes a run for it while Pete and two men have a free-for-all. Diana runs to the closest hillside spot and whirls into Wonder Woman. She immediately joins the fight and, after tossing the two men into a heap, she spins the golden lasso around one's waist. Upon questioning, she learns the address they were to deliver Diana. Somewhere else in Los Angeles we find a beautiful black girl, Carolyn, an ex-cop who's been keeping Steve. 9.00 A.M. -Thursday - The Camden Hotel in Downtown Los Angeles. A Tall Man has been following Diana. She contacts agent John Kelly and he tells her to call back in three hours and cautions her about returning to her hotel. Soon after she calls Pete and asks him to pick her at the Hotel. Noon - Thursday - The East Los Angeles Apartment of Terrorist Angel Velasquez. Visiting the address, with Peter waiting in the cab, she whirls into Wonder Woman and leaps up to the balcony. She confronts a Angel Velasquez and secures his arms to his sides with the golden lasso. She learns he is a member of the Movement, an organization that is out to change the world by removing the people at the top from power. He was recruited by Carolyn. Wonder Woman is genuinely puzzled. As Diana leaves with Pete, she accepts Pete's invitation to stay at the same rooming house where he and his young son, Ted are living. Diana is sad to learn that Ted is mute. However, the doctors think it could be a-psychological block. But what Diana doesn't know is that they've been followed by the Tall Man. In the meantime, Steve is unconscious, bound and gagged and tied in Carolyn's apartment. As he starts to regain consciousness he overhears a conversation between Carolyn and the Tall Man. The Tall Man is told he cannot fail this time - he must kill Diana. 7.30 A.M. Friday - I.A.D.C. Headquarters - Washington, D.C. Joe Atkinson and the President are getting up-to-date and Intersect informs them about the past of Carolyn Hamilton and her connection with Steve Trevor. 9.30. A.M. - Friday - Los Angeles. Carolyn takes cautions Steve not to yell for help. Steve is baffled by this. He and Carolyn once worked together in an undercover capacity and during a gun battle he saved her life. Her next assignment was to infiltrate a radical group and she fell in love with the leader. That charged her life. Her purpose today is to attend the World Trade Conference and kill a number of the dignitaries unless their demands are met. Steve cannot change her mind. 11.15 A.M. - Friday - Downtown Los Angeles - A Rendezvous. Diana has a meeting with John Kelly, head of the I.A.D.C. Los Angeles offices, and his associate Tom Baker. They put her up-to-date and what they got to know about Carolyn Hamilton. Soon after Diana Prince visits the terrorist apartment which now is evacuated. She's soon interrupted by Pete who's desperate since he received a called by Ms. Garcia telling himself than someone's got his son Ted and asked for Diana Prince. For Ted's safe return, Diana must follow the Tall Man's directions -she is to get into his car as Ted gets out. She agrees. As Ted runs to his father, he suddenly opens his mouth and yells for his dad. This is the first time he has spoken since he was born. Once in the car, Diana grabs the wheel and pins the Tall Man's arm against his shoulder holster. As the car rolls out of control, she leaps through the door to the nearest clump of bushes and whirls into Wonder Woman. His is now her prisoner. 10.45 A.M. - Saturday - Countdown in Los Angeles. Diana meets Joe Atkinson and John Kelly and let them know that Steve may have met with Carolyn at the airport just by chance. And she thinks that they couldn't let him go and get the chance to fool their operations. Meanwhile in a warehouse they're keeping Steve while Carolyn -and Tom Baker are getting ready to get to the Conference. 12.30 - Saturday - The Trade Conference begins. Diana attends the reception. Officials are starting to take their places. It is a mixture of state and federal people and the governor's aide. As the aide is delivering the opening remarks, a terrorist jumps onto the lectern and holds a gun to his back. More members of the Movement start disarming the policemen. Diana runs through the crowd and up an emergency staircase area where she whirls into Wonder Woman. Carolyn opens fire but Wonder Woman deflects every bullet. She pleads with Carolyn to give herself up and to try to remember she once wore a badge. Carolyn throws down her high powered rifle. Twenty-four hours later, at Washington, D.C. Diana, Steve and Atkinson are jubilant: State and federal agencies broke up all known cells of the Movement. Steve Trevor now leaves on a well-deserved vacation. Cast Starring Guest Stars Guest Stars Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Wonder Woman is based on characters created by Charles Moulton. * Copyright MCMLXXVII, D.C. Comics, Inc. - Warner Bros. Television. All rights reserved. * Developed for television by Stanley Ralph Ross. * * Wonder Woman is based on characters created by Charles Moulton. It was developed for television by Stanley Ralph Ross. * Actor Norman Burton is credited as Normann Burton in this episode. * This is the second episode of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman directed by Seymour Robbie. He directs four episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "The Bermuda Triangle Crisis". His next episode is "My Teenage Idol Is Missing". * The is the only episode of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman written by Mark Rodgers. Rodgers normally works as a producer on the series. * Carolyn's full name is Carolyn Hamilton, but she is identified only as Carolyn in the guest star credits. * Pete's full name is Pete Johnson, but he is identified only as Pete in the guest star credits. * First time Diana Prince wears a black bathing suit on the series. Quotes * Carolyn: [Holding the rifle at Wonder Woman] I'm not afraid of you, Do you understand that? * Wonder Woman: I've never wanted you to be afraid of me. All I want is to free Steve Trevor.''' .... * '''Masked Man: Who are you? * Wonder Woman: What are doing in this girls apartment? See also External Links Category:1977/Episodes Category:October, 1977/Episodes